La tactique est dans la pratique
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: Quand Neliel veut soigner son arrancar préféré du nom de Nnoitra , elle est prête à tout pour y parvenir. One Shot à la fois romantique, comique et légèrement poignant. Neliel x Nnoitra


L'après-midi s'était formidablement bien déroulée, et la terza espada n'avait pas eu à affronter l'octava, ce qui était assez tonnant, lui qui avait pour habitude de la défier presque toutes les dix heures... Neliel avait donc profité de ces instant pour rester un peu avec ses deux fraccions Pesche et Dondo Chakka, ils avaient donc passé leur temps à regarder paisiblement l'étendu de sable blanc du désert de l'Hueco Mundo tout en riant de temps en temps des blagues de l'un ou de l'autre... Alors que la journée semblait se terminée, un Tesla amoché fit son apparition au bout d'un des longs couloirs de pierre nue de Las Noches, il semblait épuisé de sa journée, autant physiquement que moralement apparemment, devant l'air blasé de ce dernier, Nell devina sans peine que l'octava espada devait lui en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

_Bonsoir Neliel-sama, fit doucement ce dernier en arrivant auprès d'elle tout en saluant d'un bref signe de main les autres fraccions.

_Bonsoir Tesla, tu sembles épuisé, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Nnoitra-kun ?

L'arrancar soupira à l'entende du nom de son maître.

_Nnoitra-sama se trouve dans ses quartiers, il a refusé que je m'occupe de ses blessures...

_Ah ? S'étonna-t-elle. Vous êtes partis de l'Hueco Mundo ?

_Nnoitra-sama voulait se « dégourdir » les jambes et nous sommes allé combattre des Shinigamis, mais tout ne s'est pas bien passé, un capitaine du nom de Zaraki Kenpachi est arrivé, et nous avons dû nous replier. Depuis Nnoitra-sama est frustré et refuse qu'on l'approche... Neliel-sama, avec tout mon respect, peut-être pourriez-vous tenter quelque chose pour guérir ses blessures.

Elle acquiesça aussitôt, n'aimant pas savoir l'octava espada en danger ou blessée. Elle salua alors ses deux fraccions ainsi que Tesla et parti en direction des quartiers (ou du palais) de l'arrancar le plus têtu qui soit : Nnoitra. Lorsque la jeune espada arriva devant la grande porte de son collègue, elle frappa à la porte calmement, comme à son habitude et attendit.

_... Nnoitra-kun ?

Pas de réponse.

_Nnoitra-kun, tu es là ?

Toujours pas de réponse, elle commença alors a tambouriner la porte d'acier sans en perdre son attitude posée. Rapidement après, elle sentit des pas arrivant rageusement de l'autre côté.

_Putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux Neliel ? Gueula la voix si familière de l'espada de l'autre côté d'un ton énervé comme toujours.

_Te voir. Tesla m'a dit que tu étais blessé et...

_Putain, il 'peut pas fermer sa gueule un instant cet abruti ! La coupa l'arrancar de mauvaise humeur sous l'annonce de la verte.

Le fait que sa fraccion aille raconter ses problèmes aux autres le gavait déjà assez, mais si en plus il allait en parler à cette gourde de Neliel ! Cette femelle était collante, trop collante, en plus elle se la jouait parce qu'elle était soit-disant plus forte que lui. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer, en plus de ça, elle prétendait ne pas aimer se battre ! N'importe quoi ! Elle, une Hollow, ne pas aimer se battre ? Cette idée était complètement absurde !

_Bon, dégage de derrière ma porte maintenant, je t'ai suffisamment entendu, fit-il.

_Je suis là pour te soigner, alors ouvre-moi Nnoitra-kun, ordonna-t-elle calmement, les mains sur les hanches.

_'M'emmerde pas, et dégage de là.

Elle soupira, il n'était vraiment pas décidé à lui ouvrir... Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui faire pour qu'il la déteste autant ? Quoique, au point où il en était, le mot «détester» semblait bien insuffisant... Elle devrait ruser pour pénétrer dans les quartiers de l'espada. Trouver quelque chose qui lui permettrait l'accès...

_Un combat..._

_Nnoitra-kun...

_Putain, quoi encore ?

_Et si je te promet de refaire un duel contre toi, tu me laisses entrer ?

Elle décela un soupire derrière l'énorme porte empêchant de sentir les reiatsu de l'autre côté, puis un déclic dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant paraître l'espada portant ses habits blancs habituels mais néanmoins salis de terre, de poussière et de sang et déchiré de part et d'autre. Quelques ecchymoses étaient visibles sur ses longs bras désormais nus car ses manches étaient arrachés depuis les épaules, laissant paraître ses muscles saillants et la pâleur de sa peau, une longue estafilade se prolongeait de son épaule gauche à son nombril, une autre, plus petite se situait des côtes aux hanches sur son flanc droit, le sang séché trainait toujours autour de ses blessures et parsemaient également son visage aux traits fins mais déformés par la fatigue et l'agacement.

_J'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes conneries stupide femelle...

_Si tu as ouvert, c'est que ma proposition t'intéresses, fit-elle remarquer doucement en se permettant d'entrer dans l'antre de l'espada.

Ce dernier émit ce qui sembla être un grognement mais ne rajouta rien, la laissant découvrir les lieux pour la première fois.

_… et la dernière_, songea-t-il, boudeur alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le divan sombre mais moelleux.

_Bon, tu me montres tes blessures ? S'enquit-elle doucement.

_Tch, tu ne les vois pas suffisamment ? Railla l'espada en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Elle sourit, ne prenant pas compte de sa remarque et tapota la place libre à ses côtés pour qu'il vienne s'y installer. Roulant des yeux, Nnoitra prit finalement place à ses côtés dans le canapé de tissus non sans ronchonner pour changer.

_Tu n'as même pas désinfecter les blessures, le gronda-t-elle les yeux rivés sur les estafilades en passant un doigt autour de ces dernières.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il n'avait pas que ça à faire de désinfecter ses blessures ! Lui, il n'était pas comme elle, il ne passait pas ses journées à rien faire, il combattait et lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas combattre, il dormait pour se restaurer. C'était aussi simple.

_Bon... Il va falloir soigner tout ça... Enlève ta veste s'il-te-plait...

Soupirant de coutume à l'idée de suivre les ordres de la terza espada, il arracha littéralement ce qui lui avait servit de veste, prétextant qu'il en avait en claquant presque des doigts – elle supposa donc que c'était Tesla qui serait de corvée couture – tandis qu'elle approchait lentement, en ouvrant la bouche et approchant ses doigts fins de ses propres lèvres.

_Putain, Neliel, qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? Interrogea-t-il répugné par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

_Ben... C'est comme ça que je fais venir ma bave...

Il se leva en catastrophe pour s'éloigner d'elle, manquant de tomber du canapé pour échapper à son emprise.

_Putain, t'es dégueux ! C'est pas de la bave ça, c'est de la bile ! T'approche pas espèce de stupide femelle dégoutante !

Les yeux verts de la femelle en question gagnèrent une expression blasée devant son comportement quelle jugeait enfantin.

_Arrête de faire l'enfant, tu veux guérir oui ou non ?

_Non ! C'est toi qui t'es mis en tête de me soigner idiote ! Alors maintenant dégage et va baver sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Railla-t-il en lui tournant le dos, se dirigeant vers l'unique issue de ses quartiers.

Une idée survint alors dans l'esprit de la jeune femme...

_Ce que tu peux être désagréable Nnoitra-kun, ronchonna-t-elle la mine boudeuse, bras croisés sur sa poitrine volumineuse.

_Et toi t'es insupportable ! Tu me dégoute, espèce de stupide femelle ! Tu es forte et tu refuses le combat ! T'es qu'une putain de femelle et tu fais ta forte parce que t'es le numéro trois ! Je te déteste ! pesta-t-il sourcils froncés, sa main serrant au maximum la garde de son Zanpakuto. Je te déteste Neliel !

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne la mouche et quitte les lieux, il la connaissait bien depuis ce temps et jamais elle ne s'attaquerait à lui pour cette raison, elle ne voudrait tout simplement pas lui parler ou alors lui faire la morale, comme d'habitude...

Seulement... Au final, il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que cela... Car au lieu de faire l'une des réactions envisagées, il entendit quelques reniflements ainsi que des gémissements. Etonné, il se tourna vers elle et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, la tête dans ses bras croisés autour de ses genoux, de chaudes larmes s'écoulaient sur le fauteuil. Neliel pleurait...

_...Putain... Ne-Neliel qu'est-ce que tu f... Commença-t-il, la voix hésitante et légèrement douce, gêné d'un tel comportement si... Féminin, de la part de la femme qu'il _détestait_.

Il s'approcha du canapé, ne sachant trop quoi faire dans une telle situation. Il avait juste voulu lui prouver qui était le plus fort, mais il ne put s'empêcher de garder sa fierté pour plus tard, Neliel pleurait de sa faute et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il avait voulu, après tout il voulait simplement lui montrer qu'une femme ne pouvait pas être plus forte qu'un homme et que c'était pour ça qu'il la détestait... Mais il ne la détestait pas non plus. Malgré sa jalousie envers ses capacités, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer... Secrètement, bien sûr, car elle ne devait jamais sans rendre compte sinon elle en tirerait parti ou refuserait tout combat avec lui... Mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer et il devait admettre que ça avait amplifié les battements de son coeur, voir ses lèvres roses entrouvertes sur lesquelles s'écoulaient quelques larmes, les yeux légèrement rougis, les joues roses, sa longue chevelure émeraude tombant en bataille sur ses frêles épaules...

_Tch... Neliel... Reprends-toi, idiote ! Va pas me faire croire que tu pleures à cause de ce que j'ai dis ! T'es... ! T'es vraiment faible si c'est ça ! J'avais raison !

Essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient toujours à flot, la terza espada prit la parole entre deux sanglots.

_Tu as raison Nnoitra-kun... Je... Je suis faible, pourtant... Pourtant... Il y a quelque chose que... J'aimerais dire... Mais... J'y arrive pas.. ! J'y arrive pas parce que je suis trop faible... !

Ses larmes redoublèrent et les sanglots reprirent un rythme plus accéléré. Pleurer lui donnait l'attitude féminine que Nnoitra avait toujours voulu apercevoir chez elle au lieu de la Neliel sérieuse et fidèle à son poste de numéro trois qu'il avait toujours vu... Ces nouveaux pleurs furent de trop, accentuant de nouveau sa beauté et féminité, l'octava ne put résister et vint se placer devant la jeune femme, prenant subitement son menton entre ses doigts, il approcha son visage de celui larmoyant et rougissant et susurra avec douceur à son oreille :

_Dis-le moi maintenant alors... Dis-le, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras rien avoué.

Elle tentait de ne pas le regarder, essayant de se voiler derrière ses mèches vertes, mais la pression sur son menton se fit plus ferme et la força à lever les yeux vers lui.

_... Dis-le.

_Je... Je t'aime Nnoitra-kun...

La révélation le surprit, mais il se reprit bien vite et lui adressa un sourire adoucit.

_C'est cette Neliel-ci que j'apprécie...

Et il colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Voulant simplement lui offrir un tendre baiser réconfortant, il s'y prit avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, caressant ses lèvres des siennes de toute sa tendresse, s'étonnant lui-même pour autant de douceur, mais son étonnement s'accrut lorsque la jeune femme immisça sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir caresser la sienne dans une danse enflammé. L'arrancar se prit au jeu non sans gagner de la surprise de la voir si entrepreneuse.

Le baiser dura encore mais ils durent s'écarter afin de reprendre leur souffle, épuisés d'autant de passion placée dans cet unique baiser. Mais une fois de plus, Neliel n'en resta pas là, faisant basculer le jeune homme à ses côtés sur le canapé pour ensuite s'asseoir nonchalamment sur ses abdominaux, les jambes de chaque part de son corps.

_Eh bien Nell', je ne te savais pas comme ça, ricana-t-il tandis qu'elle se baissait sur lui pour embrasser longuement et passionnément sa nuque légèrement meurtrie lors de sa dernière mission.

Amusé de ce changement de comportement, Nnoitra décida de laisser sa compagne prendre les devants, soupirant de temps à autre sous la douceur des lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme et gémissant doucement de douleur et de plaisir lorsque celle-ci laissait sa langue se promener avidement sur chaque blessures encore ouvertes...

_Minute... Sur chaque blessure, hein ?_

Avant même qu'il ait le temps de se redresser pour protester, la jeune femme disparut de sur lui pour se dresser à quelques pas du canapé, tout sourire alors que ses blessures se refermaient sous l'action de la bave déposée par la langue joueuse...

_Putain Nell ! Espèce de... !

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci lui tira la langue, un air taquin et joueur sur son visage amusé.

_J'ai gagné cette bataille, Nnoitra-kun ! Rit-elle en lui tournant le dos, gagnant d'un pas rapide et léger la porte blanche avant de quitter la salle en riant.

L'arrancar se redressa, partagé entre la colère et l'amusement, regardant simplement le battant se refermer lentement.

_T'as gagné la bataille, hein ? Mais la guerre ne fait que commencé_, se dit-il avec un ricanement en repensant à la stratégie qu'avait usée la jeune femme pour le piéger.

_Tch... nell', t'es vraiment qu'une femelle stupide, cette guerre crois-moi que c'est moi qui vais la gagner !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà! Si vous avez aimé mon one shot n'hésitez pas à aller lire les autres ;)<em>**


End file.
